


Text Me In the Morning

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Blackout AU, F/M, background Miles and Rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: "“Roommates” because their relationship is forbidden. One night someone enters unannounced" is what this tried to be. I'm not sure that's what really happened though. And yes, it's an odd little title for a blackout fic.





	Text Me In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> 10 or 11 stories for the next 10 or 11 days and then that's it. That's everything I've been hoarding for this poor little fandom that still has a few struggling breaths left to take. Most are finished, some are not. Most will be finished, some will not.
> 
> Merry Christmas. Love you all.

When Blanchard had offered them jobs at the Ranger Academy, Miles had automatically refused, wanting to stay in Willoughby with Rachel, but with pressure, had agreed to act as a consultant.

 

Charlie had laughed, thinking the man couldn’t possibly be serious to offer her a job, but one look at Bass’ face as he glanced in her direction and she realized that he thought this would solve all of their problems. They could attempt to actually make a go of this thing between them without having to worry about her family interfering.

 

Quickly sobering, Charlie had hashed out the details of the job and appeared to reluctantly agree.

* * *

 

Checking into faculty housing, they were given their house assignments, and the standard boxes of household goods that every instructor received. 

 

Holding their keys in his hand, Bass looked over Charlie who gave a one shoulder shrug. 

 

Turning to the harried secretary, Bass slid back a set of keys. “We don’t mind rooming together.”

 

“Suit yourself,” the woman replied, taking the keys back as she marked through his name, adding it beside Charlie’s. 

 

Gathering their packs, boxes, and packets of paperwork, Bass and Charlie made their way to the row of small, neatly kept houses that made up the faculty members’ homes.

 

Unlocking the door, Bass let Charlie go in first, watching as her face lit up. The house would have fit inside his office in Liberty Hall, but it was the first home that had ever been hers. 

 

It had been freshly whitewashed and while Charlie would never be what one would call a girly-girl, she had smiled in wonder at the freshly washed and starched gingham curtains that hung in the windows.

 

Setting the boxes between the living room and tiny kitchen, they wandered through the rest of the house, inspecting the working bathroom and matching bedrooms.

* * *

 

Doing the bare minimum for the night, Bass got cleaned up and sat in bed reading, wondering how Charlie was reacting to the domesticity of it all.

 

Steady jobs and a home and partner to come home to every night. It was so far from normal for them both, Bass wondered if he shouldn't brace for impact. 

 

He heard when she opened the bathroom door and wandered into the bedroom, rubbing lotion into her skin as she made her way to her side of the bed. 

 

Kicking off her slippers, a gift from her grandfather, she crawled into bed beside him. 

 

Closing his book, he removed his readers and sat both on the table beside him, before turning his head to look at her.   

 

“Is it just me or is this weird?” she asked, pulling the covers up over her legs.  “I feel like someone's going to burst in any moment and tell me that I can't have this. That I can't be happy.”

 

Bass reached out, taking one of her hands in his. “Are you happy, Charlotte?”

 

“I'm always happy when I'm with you,” she said, her voice going soft. “I have been for a long time.”

 

“Then that’s all that matters,” he said, pulling her hand to his mouth. 

 

Giving him a sly smile, Charlie reached over, turning down the wick in the lamp on her side of the bed.  Pushing the covers down, she clambered onto his lap. 

 

Stripping off her nightshirt, she smirked as he automatically reached for her breasts. “When was the last time we had sex in an honest to God bed?” she asked, running her hands through his hair as he bent forward, sucking a rosy-tipped nipple into his mouth. 

 

“Never,” he replied, letting loose of the nipple to blow on it, watching the skin pebble in pleasure. 

 

“Then we should definitely take advantage of having one now, don’t you think?” she asked, dragging her pussy against the hard ridge of his cock, soaking the fabric of his boxers.

 

“Absolutely,” Bass replied, enthusiastically, helping her push his boxers down just enough to expose his cock. 

* * *

**Four Months later.**

 

A lamp burning low on the dresser, clothing strewn about the room, a glass knocked over on the bedside table as the local hooch slowly dripped onto the wood floor next to the bed, the smell of sex hanging thick in the air. That was the scene that  greeted Rachel as she entered her daughter’s bedroom. 

 

“Charlie!” she screeched, watching as her daughter and Monroe sat up, heads bouncing off each other, from their positions at opposite ends of the bed. 

 

“What? What's wrong?” Miles demanded barging into the room. “Oh, hell no!” he exclaimed, turning back around quickly, dragging Rachel along with him. 

 

“Ow!” Charlie whined as she rubbed her head, watching them disappear from the doorway. “How the hell did they get in?” 

 

Bass winced as he stood on the other side of the bed, well out of her reach. “I might have given Miles a spare key the last time he was in town.”

 

“You did what?” Charlie hissed as she hooked her bra and pulled her shirt on. 

 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time. How was I supposed to know they'd show up and barge in?” Bass asked, pulling his jeans up, sans boxers.

 

“Because that’s what happens when you give someone a spare key!” Charlie shouted, shoving her feet in her boots. Grabbing her jacket off the bedpost, she stalked out of the bedroom.

 

A moment later the front door slammed shut, rattling the entire house. 

 

Bass finished getting dressed and grabbed his own jacket. 

 

“What the fuck, Bass?” Miles demanded as he held Rachel back. “Roommates, you said! Purely for convince, you said!”

 

“Yeah, well, I lied, so sue me!” Bass yelled back, holding out his hand as he wiggled his fingers. 

 

Miles looked at him like he was crazy before it dawned on him what he wanted. Fuming, he dug his hand into his pocket, slapping the key into Bass’ hand. 

 

“Now, if you don’t mind, I’d kindly appreciate it if you got the fuck outta my house!”

 

“Your house?” Rachel sputtered from where Miles held her by the arm. “This is my daughter’s house!”

 

“Actually it’s our house, Rachel. Mine and Charlie’s and I don’t have time to deal with your sanctimonious bullshit right now. Be gone by the time we get back,” he growled, pointing in Miles’ direction.

 

Slamming the door, he left the house, making his way to the little bar just off the school grounds.  

* * *

 

Stomping into the bar as if she wanted to stab someone in the eye with a fork, Charlie slid her leather covered ass onto a bar stool, her ringed belt jingling with the movement. 

 

Digging into her pocket, she slid a few diamonds across the bar for her own bottle and a glass.

 

She hadn’t been there long, when a cattle-fed Texas farm boy slid up beside her, commenting on how much he  _ liked _ her leather pants.

 

Swiveling on her stool towards him, Charlie ran her eyes up and down his body with a smirk as she tilted her head, looking up at him from under her lashes.

 

Leaning forward, he was whispering some cheesy line about seeing heaven in her eyes, when a hand snuck in from behind her, snatching her glass out of her grasp.

 

“Bastard,” she muttered, elbowing him in the stomach.

 

“Now, Charlotte, is that any way to talk to your partner,” Bass asked, slinging an arm over her shoulder, eyeing the farm boy hovering nearby. 

 

He had long since gotten over his jealousy of other men being attracted to her. 

 

For the most part anyway. 

 

He knew what her swaggering walk did to his anatomy, and he was sharing her bed.  

 

However, every now and again, he couldn't help but stake his claim. 

 

Blanching, the young man slowly backed away.

 

“I hate you,” Charlie growled, jerking away from him as she stomped back out the way she came. 

 

Grabbing the bottle, Bass followed her out, watching her ass sway angrily away from him. “I thought we were past all that, Charlotte,” he teased with a chuckle.

 

Flipping him the bird, Charlie continued marching steadily down the road, forcing Bass to rush to catch up. Throwing his arm around her shoulders, he handed her the bottle. 

 

Glaring up at him, she took a long drink, trusting him to keep her on the road. “This is all your fault,” she grumbled, handing him back the bottle. 

 

“How was I supposed to know that they’d walk in?”

 

Charlie gave an unbelieving huff. “Doesn’t Miles tell you everything?” 

 

“It’s not like he can pull out a phone and text,” he replied, pulling her closer.

 

“Yeah, thanks to my mother. Maybe I should start questioning her life choices and see how she likes it.”

 

Bass stayed quiet on the subject as his own opinions likely wouldn't help the situation, but when he guided her towards their house, Charlie dug in her heels. 

 

“Nope, not going,” she said coming to a stop. 

 

Bass grasped her by the shoulders. “I told Miles to get the fuck out.”

 

“Really?” She asked, with a wary pout. 

 

“Really,” he replied, kissing the tip of her cold nose. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder once again, he took a drink from the bottle passing it back to her as they continued their way down the block. 

 

“What do you want to do now that they know?” he asked, as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

Charlie laid her head on his shoulder. “Now that who knows what?”

 

Bass sighed as he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. “Now that Rachel and Miles know that we’re sleeping together, what do you want to do.”

 

Stepping onto their front porch, watching as Bass unlocked their door, Charlie grasped him by the sleeve before he could go inside, giving him a questioning look.

 

“We can leave if you want. Go anywhere you’d like. Start over somewhere that no one knows who we are.”

 

“And do what?” she asked, looking at him like he was an idiot, pushing him inside the house and shutting the door behind him. “There’s no one left to fight,” she said, hanging her jacket in the coat closet before taking his from him and doing the same,  “and you like the teaching,” she continued, crossing her arms over her chest as she scanned his face. 

 

Bass ran a hand through his hair. “I love it,” he admitted, “but I love you more.”

 

Charlie’s eyes softened as she moved to stand toe to toe with him. “I think that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me,” she said, looking up at him as she pressed her hands against his chest, “but as far as I’m concerned, Rachel and Miles can go back to where they came from. This is our house and our life and I won’t let them take that away from us. I love you, Bass.”

 

Sucking in a breath, Bass held her to him with one arm, while cupping her cheek with the other in order to kiss her. When he broke the kiss, Charlie pressed her nose into the crook of his neck as Bass’ hands ran up and down her back. “I love you, too, Charlotte.”

 

Pulling away from him, Charlie smiled, tilting her head towards their bedroom. 

 

Taking the hint, Bass took her hand. 

 

Tomorrow would be soon enough to deal with Rachel and Miles. 

 

Tonight was all about them. 

 

~fin~


End file.
